


Brother (I will hear you call)

by brilliantbanshee



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Awful people say awful things and Judd is not about to let that happen, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Big Brother Judd Ryder, Gen, Grace and TK are the worst tag team and Judd hates it, Hurt TK, Judd angst, Judd gives TK shit, Judd has that big brother instinct, Mentions of PTSD, Protective Judd Ryder, TK has the worst luck, Worried Judd, big brother instinct, but he loves him, i'm back on my hurt/comfort bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbanshee/pseuds/brilliantbanshee
Summary: A series of incidents in which Judd looks out for, protects, and harasses the little brother he suddenly found himself with.Chapter 1: TK gets separated from the group on a call and Judd just knows something is wrong (turns out, he's right)Chapter 2: Idiots say stupid things at a bar, Judd isn't about to let that stand. No one messes with his brother.Chapter 3: Judd decides to have a "talk" with Carlos. TK objects.Chapter 4: Judd has a flashback and lashes out. TK just happens to be in the way.Chapter 5: Judd decides he needs to get to know Carlos better, so he and Grace have them over for dinner.
Relationships: Grace Ryder & TK Strand (9-1-1 Lone Star), Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209081
Comments: 104
Kudos: 487
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for new prompts to keep me occupied and not crazy during this quarantine when I suddenly remembered I had a bad thing happens bingo card to finish (seriously, it was like Christmas when I figured this out). 
> 
> So enjoy this story that literally no one asked for of Judd being a protective big brother and TK being a danger magnet.

The call was a simple one. It was a barn fire that hadn’t had time to spread much outside of the tack room it had started in. They pulled the harried farmer out quickly enough and were currently discussing a plan of action with him as Michelle and her team checked his vitals. 

“We’re going to need to get the livestock as far away as possible if we want to attack this aggressively enough to stop the spread,” Owen noted as he examined the scene before him. 

Judd scanned the surrounding area before looking down at the farmer, “You got an outer pasture?” 

The man nodded, “it’s about a half-mile that way,” he said around a cough, gesturing toward the fields, “but there’s a gate in between it and the main paddock that’ll need to be open.” 

TK began peeling off his gear, “I’ll get it, I’m the fastest.” 

“In what universe?” scoffed Marjan.

“This one,” TK said cheekily before taking off in the indicated direction at a sprint. 

Marjan retorted by sticking her tongue out at his retreating back but quickly stopped and trained her face into the image of professionalism when Owen turned around to see what Mateo was laughing about. Judd huffed a laugh before hauling out the hose they would need once the area was clear. Several minutes later the rest of the paddock had cleared and they started putting out the fire in earnest. 

It was a quick process and it had hardly been any time at all when they finished and started to wrap up. As he began reeling in the line, Judd glanced over towards the pasture, looking for any sign of TK. He should have been back by now. 

“Anyone seen TK?” he asked the group at large. 

“He’s probably taking a breather after that sprint,” Marjan said with a laugh, “the boy is fast, I’ll give him that, but he was not built for distance running.”

Owen looked up from where he was helping Mateo with another hose, “Play nice Marwani, that’s my gene pool you’re poking fun at.” 

“Sorry Cap,” Marjan said with an exaggerated salute. Owen simply rolled his eyes and continued working. 

They continued their work and light banter, but Judd couldn’t keep himself from glancing towards the pasture every few seconds. TK should definitely be back right now, and Judd was starting to get a bad feeling. 

“Hey Stickland, you got this under control? I’m gonna go see what’s keeping the kid.” At Paul’s nod, Judd dropped his section of the hose and took off towards the pasture at a leisurely jog. It was probably nothing, he’d probably run into him on his way back. He was probably just taking a stroll back rather than a jog to get out doing the grunt work that came at the end of every call. 

But Judd had now covered at least half the distance with no sign of TK. He was officially starting to get worried. He picked up the pace, keeping his eyes open for any sign of the younger man. It wasn’t until he got to the gate in question that he saw any sign of the absent firefighter. There was a dark figure behind the gate. It wasn't moving. 

“TK?” He called out hesitantly.

“Judd?” the response was raspy and painfilled, and it sent a shock through Judd’s entire body. 

“Hang on kid, I’m coming!” he called back, finishing the journey at a dead run. 

As he drew nearer he could see the scene before him in more detail. TK was upright but stuck between the fence to the outer pasture and the gate. The gate was pressing against his chest tightly, and judging by the strained breaths Judd could hear even at this distance, it had done some damage.

“Are you okay?” he asked immediately upon reaching the other man, “what happened?”

“One of the horses must’ve spooked while I was holding the gate open and slammed into it. Now the gate is stuck and I can’t get it free at all. I’ve been trying, but I just can’t-” 

He was interrupted by a harsh cough and Judd felt his dread grow. Now that he was close he could see that the gap between the fence and the gate was much too small. Too small to allow a human’s chest enough room to expand properly. Add to that the amount of force involved in a horse slamming into the gate in the first place and the raspy breaths and pained gasps coming from TK and Judd’s bad feeling was growing dangerously close to straight-up panic. 

He forced himself to tamp down his fear as he neared the fence, running a practiced eye over the scene. He could see the problem: the gate had been hit so hard it had been knocked off its hinges and was now lodged at an angle in between the boards of the fence. He pulled on it experimentally, cringing when the jostling pulled a noise of pain from TK. He looked up at the other firefighter as he closed his eyes and bit his lip in a poor attempt to hide how much pain he was in. He was pale and sweaty but Judd couldn’t see any signs of blood or any other obvious injuries (though he was sure there had been at least some damage to his ribs). 

“Hey,” he said urgently, “talk to me brother. Where are you hurt?” 

“Just my chest. My ribs are killing me and it’s hard to breathe, but other than that I’m fine.” 

“You sure? Because I think I can get you out of here, but it may not be smooth and I don’t want to risk making any other injuries worse.” 

TK looked him in the eye, “I’ll be fine Judd, I swear. Just do what you’ve gotta do to get me out of here, I trust you.”

Judd held TK’s gaze for a moment longer. There was trust in those eyes and damn if that didn’t make him even more determined to get the kid out of there as soon and as painlessly as possible. 

“Okay, but this is probably not gonna feel good, you sure you’re ready? I can radio for help and with some equipment, we can probably get this off of you much easier.”

TK shook his head vehemently, “No, I don’t know how much longer I manage to stay like this so just get it off. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

Judd didn’t bother to address exactly how impossible that was and instead got to work. He examined the gate again, noting the angle it was hanging at and how far back into the fence it was stuck. If he could push it down even further he should be able to slide it out from the fence, but that would require a good amount of jostling. He looked back up at TK and hoped he was imagining how much paler the kid had gotten. Regardless, they didn’t have time to wait. This amount of prolonged pressure on the chest...well Judd was no paramedic, but even he knew there was nothing good that could come out of that, to say the least. 

With a prayer that he didn’t make this worse, he climbed up to the top of the fence and got himself arranged to jump on the gate, using his weight to force it further down. He looked over at TK, locking eyes with him. 

“You ready kid? This isn’t going to feel too nice.” 

TK took a deep breath, preparing himself, “just do it, Judd. I trust you.” 

With another prayer, Judd jumped off of the fence onto the gate. It slid further down and TK sucked in a sharp breath. It wasn’t quite enough yet though so Judd repeated the motion twice more before the gate was finally in the position he needed it in. He hastily climbed down and yanked the gate free of the fence, pulling it as far as he could to give TK as much space as possible. Then he raced around it in time to meet TK as he slid to the ground. 

The kid was breathing heavily; deep, painful sounding gasps. It’s didn’t sound like he was able to get a full breath in yet, but it sounded so much better than he had. He coughed and instantly his arms came up to cradle his ribs and he groaned. 

“Talk to me kid,” Judd started frantically, “how ya doing?” 

After another few deep and deliberate breaths TK’s breathing sounded almost normal and he opened his eyes to meet Judd’s worried gaze. “Much better now that I’m not acting as the fence stopper,” he said in a weak attempt of a joke. When Judd’s worried gaze didn’t lessen his voice turned more serious. 

“I’m fine Judd, really. I swear. Pretty sure at least one of my ribs is busted and there’ll probably be some hellish bruising, but I’ll live, really.” 

“You sure? You’re not just saying that to get me off your back?”

TK rolled his eyes, “What like that would work? Please, I know you better than that man.”

This did pull a genuine laugh from Judd. They remained on the ground for a few moments longer before Judd raised the inevitable next question: “Think you can move?” 

“I won’t be winning any races, but I can get back.”

Now it was Judd’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yeah, no. There is no way you’re walking all the way back there the shape you’re in. You’d end up collapsing not even a quarter-mile in and I am not looking to carry your ass half the distance. I’m gonna radio them to meet us here, but we can at least get you upward and mobile so it’ll be an easier transfer.”

With that Judd stood and offered a hand to TK. He helped the other man get slowly to his feet and move over to the fence - as far from the gate as they could get. After making sure TK was leaning on the fence and not about to fall over Judd pulled out his radio and asked for the rest of the 126 to meet them at their location. Then he went back to studying TK. He was standing and breathing almost normally, but it was clear that he was in significant pain. He was so focused on analyzing the situation that he almost didn’t hear TK’s question. 

“Hey, Judd?” 

“Yeah, kid?”

“How’d you know something was wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I haven’t been gone that long, and I don’t have my radio-” 

“That’s another thing, you are never allowed to leave your radio behind again, I swear you are are the most-” 

TK continued talking over him, “I didn’t have my radio so you couldn’t have heard anything, so how’d you know?”

They locked eyes for several long seconds before Judd finally shrugged, “call it a big brother’s instinct I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team is out at a new bar they have a run-in with some assholes who try to make things difficult for TK, and Judd is not about to stand for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I have to apologize. There are some assholes in this chapter and they were meant to be the worst kind of assholes. I hated writing them so much and kept it pretty mild, but it's still some nasty stuff that they say and I want to make sure you know it's coming. Just know that I in no way condone any of that and I would likely be the one punching them in a real-life situation. So, consider yourselves warned.

As they had been packing up from their 24-hour shift, Mateo had suggested they all head to a new bar he had heard about that apparently had an insane amount of pinball machines. Why this was such a draw remained a mystery to Judd, but when the rest of the crew agreed to check it out he figured it couldn’t hurt. 

And it hadn’t - at first. 

For the first hour they were there, it had been great. No problems at all. The place was nice, the drinks were reasonably priced, and the people were pretty mellow. 

For some reason though the moment the clock struck 10, the assholes decided to role it. Now, Judd was well accustomed to a rowdy bar crowd. He was only mildly ashamed to admit that back in his youth he may have been a part of it. But now, out with his crew after an especially long shift looking at 2 days off ahead of him to spend with his amazing wife, he was not appreciating their antics. 

And that was before they started to edge closer to their table. 

Once they were at the next table over it was much harder to ignore their sleazy comments and generally awful personalities. They made a valiant effort though, keeping the conversation about the worst movie sequels up and running (Judd was appalled to learn that he worked with people who thought that Caddyshack II was “not that bad”). 

Eventually, even that became impossible when one of them decided to get brave and came over to flirt with Marjan. She very politely turned him down and when that didn’t work she repeated herself in a much less polite way. 

“Damn girl, that was cold. Respect.” Paul said to her as the creep took his exit, raising his glass to her. 

Marjan rolled her eyes, “I would rather not have to, but when they can’t no for an answer…”

“Hey,” Judd interjected, “you tried to take the high road, it’s not your fault he’s not evolved enough to recognize that.” 

Marjan grinned at him, “See, Cowboy Judd gets it.” 

He rolled his eyes at her and the conversation moved on, but he made sure to keep an eye on them. Something didn’t feel quite right to him. When Marjan announced that she was leaving shortly after and exited the bar, he breathed an internal sigh of relief. He had been worried about one of the assholes trying to come over for round two and he was glad she hadn’t had to put up with that. 

His relief was, unfortunately, shortlived. 

“Don’t worry about it Cal, you can do better than that illegal bitch. Don’t know what she’s all high and mighty about anyways, don’t know who she thinks is gonna get down with that.” 

Goddamnit. 

Their harsh, drunken laughter carried just as much as their words and Judd could see that he was not the only one who had noticed. Mateo looked upset, but Paul and TK looked livid. Maybe a hasty retreat would be in their best interest. 

Judd was just about to suggest as much when Cal (apparently) decided to join in, “I mean, I’m not into the whole thing really, but you gotta admit that the bitch was _fine_. I wouldn’t mind doing some roleplay with her. I bet that scarf could be put to some good.” 

Judd could feel his blood pressure rising and was about to turn and say something to these absolute dickwads, but before he had even made to turn TK was already out of his seat and at their table. 

Judd cursed and hastily followed. 

“Hey dickwads,” TK was saying as Judd came up behind him, “why don’t you mind your own business and focus on things actually in your league, like your hand.” 

Judd almost choked. Christ, was the kid trying to get himself killed? Though, he had to give him some points for style. 

Cal’s friend rose out of his seat and Judd stepped in front of TK, “I think they got the point kid” he muttered to him. He turned and addressed the table, “Fellas, we would sure appreciate it if you would keep your opinions to yourselves and your voices down. We’re all just here trying to unwind right?” He grabbed TK by the shoulder and was steering him away, planning on making that hasty retreat when one of them spoke again. 

“That’s right, run you little bitch. You might think you like it, but I bet you haven’t been with a real man. You wouldn’t like cock so much if you’d ever seen a real one.”

Judd froze. He started to turn back, but TK stopped him. “It’s not worth it Judd. Trust me, I hear that kind of shit all the time, it doesn’t bother me. Honestly, he’s too drunk to even make sense. Let’s just get out of here.” 

Judd was at a loss for words. He wanted to make some comment about the tables turning, or agree with him about leaving like he had been planning to mere moments before, he wanted to tell the kid how not okay any of this was, but he couldn’t find the words.

He was saved the trouble of having to sort out his thoughts though by one of the other wastes of space taking up the mantle and continuing. Judd wasn’t exactly sure what he said, but it made him see red. 

Before he could think this through too much, he turned around and punched one of Cal’s friends squarely in the jaw. 

There was a moment of stunned silence on all sides before Cal and his other friends regained their senses and came at him. What followed next was a blur of fists and pain and noise. The next thing Judd knew for sure was a pair of strong arms pulling him out of tussle. He went to swing at the new offender, who put up his hands in a placating manner.

“Woah dude, relax, It’s me, TK.” 

“TK?” he asked 

“Yeah man, it’s me. Let’s get you out of here before they decide to go for round two.” 

“But--” 

“No buts. Paul and Mateo are handling it. I am getting you outside where we can get a better look at you.” 

Somewhere in his foggy mind, Judd saw the logic in that and allowed himself to be led to the door. 

When they had cleared the front door and had reached the parking lot, TK leaned him up against his truck and began examing his face. “Where does it hurt?” he asked. 

“My face, my ribs a little. I think they got in a few good chest shots.” 

“Well they definitely got in a few good face shots too,” TK said curtly, already running his hands carefully across Judd’s chest, looking for any signs of damage, “Take a deep breath, hold it in, and then let it out slowly.” 

Judd did as instructed, and TK watched carefully, looking for something, though Judd had no idea what. After a few more questions and some more prodding TK finally sighed and stepped away. 

“Congratulations, you’ll live,” he said dryly, “Though I take no responsibility for what happens after you get home and Grace sees what you’ve gotten into.”

Judd scoffed, “wouldn’t be the first time. She doesn’t love it, but she will understand when I tell her I was doing it to protect your scrawny behind.” 

“Yes, because I am such a damsel in distress,” TK deadpanned. 

“Now you’re getting it.”

TK rolled his eyes, “Seriously Judd, what were you thinking? I told you it was no big deal, I have heard way worse than that. Not to mention the fact that you had just stopped me from kicking their asses not even a minute before if memory serves.” 

“Well you wouldn’t have been able to kick their asses, I could.”

“You did not, by the way, in case you were wondering. They were mostly standing when we left, I had to basically carry you out here.”

“Four on one is hardly what I would call fair kid.”

“I mean it Judd, what were you thinking? This could have been so much worse, you got lucky. Why didn’t you just walk away? You know, like you made me do.” 

“They messed with you, and no one messes with my kid brother.” 

TK sighed, “while I appreciate that - and believe me, I do - it doesn’t change the fact that I told you it was fine. It was nothing more than I’ve dealt with in the past and likely will deal with in the future. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have too.”

“So you were what, making a point?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. I just, I couldn’t help it. They were saying those awful things and you were just taking it and no one should ever get to talk to you that way. I hate that others have, I hate that others will, I hate that you’re okay with it, and I can’t do anything about that, but I could kick their asses.”

“Again, I’d like to remind you that you kicked no one’s ass, besides possibly your own.” 

But his voice was softer this time, all traces of annoyance and exasperation gone, “It means so much to me that you feel that way and I want you to know that, but you can’t do this every time some wants to say something homophobic. I’ll admit that Austin is much more woke than I was expecting, but it’s still Texas and old habits die hard. It’s going to happen and you can’t fight the entire world.”

“No, and I know that, but I could fight them.”

“Well, let’s not make a habit of it. Let’s call this a one and done, agreed?”

Judd nodded. 

“Good. Now, the next question is how are we getting you home?” 

“Am I imagining things or are we currently leaning on my truck?”

“Yeah, you’re not driving.” 

“Well, you’re not driving my truck.”

“You do remember I’m certified to drive a fire engine, right? I think I can handle your truck.” 

They were interrupted by Paul’s voice coming from behind them. “Good news is that your new friends won’t be pressing charges because literally everyone in there heard them being human scum and they don’t want to have to deal with hate speech allegations.” 

“What’s the bad news?” TK asked. 

“We have been invited to kindly never show our faces here ever again, so cross this one off the list.” 

“Shame,” Judd mused, “I actually kind of liked it there.” 

Paul scoffed, “Well, Probie’s in there giving the owner an earful about unjust punishments and the right to stand up against injustice, but I wouldn’t hold your breath. There is a not-insignificant amount of property damage scattered around that area, so even if our ban is lifted it’s probably best to not test that.” 

TK nodded, “and I always find that it is best to do what Paul says. Now, hand me your keys so I can get your home.”

“I’m serious man, you are not driving my truck.” 

“Fine,” he retorted, “Then I’ll just call Grace and have her pick you up with no context, no explanation about how you were standing up for me. I’m sure that would go over well.” 

Judd cursed and handed over his keys, choosing to ignore TK’s smug grin as he started to help him into the passenger seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, those guys suck and I hated writing them and would absolutely have punched them in person. Sorry about them, I hope the good Tk and Judd content balances out the shitty guys content. 
> 
> I may leave it open for another chapter, not sure yet. I am enjoying these little brotherly snippets. If you have an idea for any more, let me know!
> 
> I am also taking requests for more bad things happen bingo prompts, see me on Tumblr (@brillliantbansee) for more info. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judd decides to take it upon himself to let Carlos know exactly what he plans to do to him if he hurts TK in any way. TK objects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for another chapter to this and remembered a fic I read a while ago that was just Judd giving Carlos the “shovel talk” and while I reject this idea in practice (it’s a personal thing), the fic was cute and I thought “what if I do that, but make it comedy” and well, here. 
> 
> (But, because this is me, there is still some angst. I can't help myself.)

“Things are getting serious between you and this guy, huh kid?” Judd observed as he watched TK give his phone another goofy grin as a text from Officer Reyes appeared. 

From the other side of the table, Paul scoffed, “Getting? I don’t think they were ever anything but.”

TK made a noise of protest, “Hey, we started slow.” At the incredulous looks from his two team members, he shrugged, “mostly.” His concentration was broken by another ding from his phone that had him looking back down and grinning again. 

Judd watched, a contemplative look on his face, “I think it’s about time someone gave that boy a shovel talk.”

At this, both Paul and TK looked over at him with confusion. Paul was the first to speak, “What’s a shovel talk?”

“You know, the shovel talk!” blank stares met this and Judd sighed, “Like, if you hurt him I’ll kill you?”

Now TK looked horrified, “You are not doing that.”

“Why not?”

“Why--it’s weird Judd! And not necessary. Carlos would never do anything to hurt me, but I can take care of myself anyway!”

“Kind of medieval too,” Paul noted as he took another sip of his coffee. 

“Yes, that too! It’s 2020 Judd, and I am an adult.”

Judd wasn’t listening and seemed to be talking mostly to himself, “I wonder if Owen’s already done it? Though he probably shouldn’t, being a captain and all, it’d probably be unprofessional.”

“But it’s okay if you do it?!”

“Now you’re getting it, kid.”

“Judd, you are not doing this.”

“We’ll see kid, we’ll see,” Judd replied, taking a self-satisfied sip of coffee. 

Paul not so subtlely covered a laugh with a cough and TK put his head on the table and groaned, “I’m doomed.”

* * *

A couple of days later Carlos dropped TK off at the station. They shared a quick kiss before TK jumped out of the car and ran into the engine bay. He was just pushing being late and did _not_ want to explain why to his team members, so he was hoping to get changed and get to looking busy before he had to talk to any of them. 

As luck would have it, he didn’t even make it past the front door. 

“Morning kid,” Judd said, causing TK to jump as he turned the corner. 

TK swore, “Jesus Christ Judd, why are you lurking in the corner?!”

“I’m not lurking,”

“This,” TK indicated to Judd’s position, leaning against the wall of the engine bay just past the doorway sipping a cup of coffee, “is literally the definition of lurking.”

Judd shrugged it off, “You’re late,” he noted instead.

“Not technically.” 

“Maybe,” Judd acknowledged, “but for you, most definitely. You with lover boy?”

“I really wish you wouldn’t call him that. It’s weird.”

“And yet so fitting. What’d you two get up to that made you late?”

There is was, the exact conversation TK did not want to have with his co-workers, “Can’t I just be late?”

Judd just raised his eyebrows and took a sip of coffee, “Maybe, but something about how red your face is makes me think that there is more to the story.”

TK could in fact feel his face heating up, “I just overslept.”

“Worn out from something?”

“I will literally pay you to stop talking Judd.”

Judd scoffed, “Yep, that sounds exactly like something that someone with an innocent explanation would say.” 

TK rolled his eyes, “Whatever man, I’ve gotta go get changed.”

“You know,” Judd said as TK turned to head towards the locker room, “this reminds me I still need to have a conversation with that boy.”

TK groaned, “not this shovel talk bullshit again.” 

Judd nodded solemnly, “it’s my duty, as your big brother.” 

“What if I give you a pass on this particular responsibility?” 

“I don’t make the rules kid.”

* * *

A few days later, shortly after roll call, the alarms sounded and they rushed to the scene of a multi-vehicle accident. When they pulled up TK spotted Carlos’s cruiser. Usually, the prospect of getting to see his boyfriend on a call would give him a little excitement. But today, with Judd’s teasing and talk of shovel talks still on his mind, he was less than thrilled. 

They all exited the engine and started gathering equipment. TK was hoping that no one would notice that one particular police officer was on the scene, but as per usual, the universe disagreed. 

Mateo was the first to say something, “Hey TK, isn’t that Carlos?” 

TK looked up as if he hadn’t already noticed first thing, “Yeah, I guess it is. Too bad we’re busy dealing with an accident, because that’s what we’re focused on right now, right Probie?”

Mateo hastily schooled his features into professional disinterest, “Right.”

TK gave him a teasing smile and tossed him some rope, which he rushed over to Marjan. 

TK was pulling out the jaws of life when he heard Paul speaking next to him, “Hey Judd, wasn’t there a conversation you wanted to have with Officer Reyes?” 

TK shot him a glare, “Traitor,” he hissed. Paul simply shrugged, looking far too pleased with himself. 

Judd looked up from where he was hauling out hose, “Oh yeah, you’re right. Thanks for the reminder, Strickland.” 

He actually looked across the scene as if he was considering an approach when TK spoke, “Hey guys, maybe we should, I don’t know, deal with this?” he said, gesturing widely to the accident site. 

Judd nodded, “You’re right kid, duty calls.”

TK allowed himself a sigh of relief which was abruptly cut short by Judd speaking again, “Probably for the best though, gives me more time to craft my speech. It’s gotta be good.”

TK shook his head and handed to towards the mangled cars. It seemed like a pretty apt metaphor for the disaster this was turning into. 

* * *

That night the crew gathered at the usual bar. TK was sitting at the bar with Judd, who had his mind set on having his “talk” with Carlos when he arrived. TK was doing his level best to dissuade him but was quickly running out convincing arguments. They were interrupted by the arrival of Grace, who stepped up to the bar between them, leaning over to give her husband a kiss. Judd immediately stood to offer her his seat and she slid onto the stool next to TK as Judd leaned over the bar to order her a drink. 

“Hey TK, how are you doing?”

“Grace,” he said desperately, “you need to help me.” 

The smile slid off her face, “What’s the matter?” she asked in concern. 

He gestured at Judd’s back, “He is being a neanderthal.”

Grace looked at him blankly, “I’m going to have to ask you to be more specific than that.”

“Your husband,” he said in an exasperated tone, “has decided to take it upon himself to give Carlos a “shovel talk.”

She looked perplexed, “A shovel talk? Like…”

“Yep.”

“Ugh,” she said, pulling a face, “that’s so...antiquated.”

TK nodded earnestly, “Not to mention embarrassing, uncomfortable, and unnecessary,” he exclaimed, tapping the bar with each point for emphasis. 

She rolled her eyes. Judd turned around to hand her a drink and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Judson Ryder, you are not about to give that sweet boy one of your ‘talks’.”

Judd spluttered and looked at TK, betrayed, “You went to my wife?”

“You left me no choice!”

“That’s playing dirty, kid.”

TK shrugged, “All’s fair in love and war. Besides, you _started off_ playing dirty.”

Judd tried to argue, but a raised eyebrow from Grace put a halt to whatever he was going to say. He settled on looking disgruntled. Grace gave a soft laugh and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, “I know your heart is in the right place my love, but under no circumstances am I going to let you threaten that boy. Leave them be, they can figure things out for themselves.” 

Judd sighed, but his edge had faded with his wife’s words, “Fine, I’ll give it a pass - for now.”

TK grinned, “I will take that. Now, I’ll leave you two to it, I have a very attractive boyfriend to track down.” And with that he was gone, expertly dodging the straw wrapper Judd tossed at his retreating back. 

“You two are the worst tag team ever, you know that?” Judd exclaimed to Grace.

Grace put a consoling hand on his arm, “You’ll get used to it, my love.” 

* * *

The next time it comes up it’s just TK and Judd completing an inventory of the engine supplies. Carlos has just been by to see Michelle and stops by to say hi to TK on his way out. TK watches him leave with a soft smile on his face, and Judd brings up the topic. When TK turns to him, his expression is much more serious than Judd had been expecting. 

“I really wish you’d stop talking about that Judd,” he said solemnly, “he really doesn’t need it. He would never do anything to hurt me.”

Judd was surprised. Sure, he’d enjoyed teasing the kid, but he hadn’t planned on actually doing anything. “Kid, I…”

But TK interrupted him, “He would never do anything to hurt me, he’s too good for that. If anything you should be giving me the talk on his behalf, I’m the screw-up, I’m the one whole’s going to mess this up, I’m the one who’s going to hurt him. I always do.” 

Judd was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to say something. The expression on TK’s face was dark, he clearly believed what he was saying. 

“You know, that’s a load of bull crap,” he said. 

TK looked up at him sharply, ready to argue, but Judd cut him off, “No, TK, I’m serious. There is no way you can actually think any of that, is there?”

TK shrugged and went back to counting the fire extinguishers, “Why not? I’m a mess. Recovering addict, remember? Last time I was in a serious relationship I messed it up and then threw away my sobriety. I’m cursed, and I'm going to bring Carlos down with me. So if you’re looking to protect someone, I’m not the one you should be focused on.”

Judd didn’t know how to respond to any of that. He studied TK for several moments. He was clearly on edge. Worse, he actually believed the nonsense he was spewing. 

“Kid,” he stated, “You’re wrong.” 

TK looked like he wanted to argue, but Judd held up a hand, “You’re wrong,” he repeated. “You are not a mess, you a good person and a good firefighter. Yeah, maybe you got messed up after a breakup, but who hasn’t? The important thing is that you pulled through. You made the right choices, did the work to get better. _That_ is what is important here kid, and that is all Carlos cares about. He doesn’t care about your past any more than we do. He only cares that you are healthy and happy and that you want to be with him.”

TK didn’t respond. He didn’t look up from his work; giving the inventory much more attention than was necessary. Judd sighed, but continued, “Do you want to hurt him?”

TK abruptly stopped working and spun around to face him, “No,” he responded quickly and with so much certainty in his voice, “of course not. That’s the last thing I want.” 

Judd shrugged and went back to work, “Then there you go. If you don’t want to hurt him, you won’t.”

“How can you be so sure?” TK’s voice was soft, uncertain. 

“Because I know you kid, and you would never hurt anyone you care about, no matter what.”

* * *

Judd and Grace had decided to host a cookout for the 126 and some other friends. The backyard was filled with friends and laughter. Judd was walking through the crowd when he spotted Carlos standing alone, an amused look on his face. He followed Carlos’s gaze to where TK was being taught the finer points of horseshoes by Mateo and Nancy. Judd watched as he tossed a horseshoe experimentally, only to have it land several feet short of the stake. 

Judd chuckled, “He is not good at that, is he?”

Carlos shook his head fondly, “No, he is not.” 

The stood in companionable silence for a few more minutes, watching TK’s continued failed exploits at horseshoes (he did not improve). 

After another shared laugh over TK’s clear lack of either aim or depth perception (Judd was truly not sure which it was), Judd looked over at Carlos. He was watching TK walk to pick up the horseshoe, again, as Mateo tried to explain exactly what TK was doing wrong with a fond smile on his face. 

“You’re good for him, you know,” Judd said, breaking the silence. 

Carlos looked at him startled, but relaxed when he saw that Judd was being sincere. “He’s good for me too,” he said softly. 

“That’s good, very good,” Judd responded with a nod. 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “should we try to carry this conversation past another word or…?”

“You make him happy,” Judd blurted out, “He’s much happier with you than he was without you.”

Carlos looked surprised by this declaration, “That’s...good to know.”

“What I mean is...shit,” Judd trailed off, running an anxious hand through his hair, “I’m not quite sure what I mean.” 

Carlos studied him for a moment, “It sounds like you’re looking out for him, and I appreciate that. He has a big heart, he needs people looking out for him.” 

“Not to mention the fact that he’s incredibly accident-prone,” Judd added dryly. 

Carlos nodded solemnly, “Yes, that too. In that regard, I am really glad someone is looking out for him in the field. He finds trouble like a magnet finds a staple.” 

Judd laughed, “Truer words were never spoken, my friend.” 

“You know I’d never hurt him, right?” Carlos asks softly.

Judd nods, “Yeah, I’m starting to get that idea.”

“I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to him, and I would hate to be the one that caused him any pain. I love him too much for that.” He broke off sharply as if surprised by what he said. “I can’t believe I just told you that,” he said. 

Judd was looking at him incredulously, “You mean, you haven’t told _him_ that yet?”

Carlos shook his head, a shell shocked expression still on his face. 

“Then what are you doing talking to me? I think there’s a conversation you should be having with someone else.”

Carlos shook off his stupor and grinned, “You’re right.” He started to cross the yard to where TK was listening earnestly as Mateo tried to find a nice way to tell him he sucked at horseshoes, but Judd called him back.

“You know if you hurt him, I will end you, right?”

“Didn’t need to be said, Judd.” 

"Just making sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing this series so new chapters will likely be happening sporadically. If you have anything you'd like to see in here let me know, I love writing these two idiots.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://brillliantbanshee.tumblr.com/) and give me more Judd and TK prompts


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident on a call sends Judd reeling, pushing him back into old memories. He lashes out, and TK is unfortunate enough to get in the way. 
> 
> *Confrontation square prompt fill for bad things happen bingo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to say too much before you read but I want to be upfront in saying that I personally have never experienced any form of PTSD and what I have hear is merely based on reading, research, and my own conjecture.

The call had been normal enough; a standard house fire in a regular two-story home. It was all standard procedure, just another day for the 126. Judd was manning the hose while TK and Marjan went up to clear the bedrooms. They had found and evacuated a mother and 3 children. TK had guided them on the ladder and Marjan guided them down. Normal; just your average rescue. 

Tk announced over the radio that the structure was clear and that he was heading down, but the moment he began to pull himself through the window was the moment that everything ceased to be so normal. The flames rapidly spreading through the room behind him finally hit something that fought back. 

There was a burst of flames and the sound of glass splintering as the room TK was exiting exploded. The force of the blast sent the unfortunate firefighter out the window, and he fell for several heart-stopping seconds before he managed to grab onto the ladder and halt his descent. He clung to the ladder, head ducked to allow the back of his turnout coat to catch the brunt of the debris raining down. After the shower of glass and debris had subsided, he carefully lowered himself down and tore off his helmet, bending over and placing his hands on his knees as he took deep, measured breaths. 

Tim walked up to see if he needed help, but he waved him off before straightening up and grinning at the crew. “That was a close one,” he said in a cheery voice, though there was still a slight waver to his words that betrayed the fact that the calm facade he wore was not as firm as it seemed. There were eye rolls and jabs and general banter - along with reassuring pats on his shoulder; reminders and proof that he was still there, was okay - but Judd remained silent. 

The image of roaring flames and a body - the body of a friend, of a brother - being flung through the air was seared into his mind. The images were today, they were of 8 months ago. Factory, two-story residential - it all blended together. All that was real was the fire and the fear of watching someone he cared about sent aloft by a fiery explosion. All he could feel was the impossible weight of helplessness as he watched from afar; powerless to help, unable to save them. 

He moved through the remainder of the call on autopilot; a decade of muscle memory leading him through his tasks until finally they were done and they climbed back up into the rig. They drove away and the others fell into their usual banter; the typical light ribbing and conversation that flowed within this crew. Judd kept silent, staring resolutely out the window. He heard his name mentioned once or twice but only gave perfunctory answers. 

When the truck came to a halt in the engine bay and they all unloaded, Judd tried to make a beeline for it. He tried to slip out unnoticed, to head to the bunkroom or showers - anywhere where he could be by himself for just a few minutes. Just long enough to hit something, or try one of those calming exercises his therapist had been showing him maybe. He threw his gear into his locker and was about to turn to exit when a voice calls his name. He falters for a moment before continuing on in the pursuit of escape, but he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“C’mon man, lighten up. Shift’s almost over and then we have a whole two days off.” It was TK. His voice was lilting, lightly teasing. A part of Judd knew he was trying to make him feel better, trying to lighten the mood; but that logical part was so far eclipsed by the repeated images of explosions and friends dying that he couldn’t even give it a moment of consideration. 

All he could do was react. It was primal, visceral. The fear that coursed through him had shifted to anger and it was desperate for an outlet. It was undiscriminating, uncaring who was in its path. Right at this moment, that happened to be TK. There was very little thought that went into what happened next; it was all instinct, just a reaction. It was the simple motion of forming a fist, of spinning around, of hitting whatever or whoever had a hand on him. The hand released and his panic calmed ever so slightly. 

There was satisfaction for the briefest of moments before his mind caught up with his body and processed the sight before him. TK was on the ground; a grimace of pain on his face and a hand clutching his shoulder. Clarity washed over him like a wave and the horror of the situation hit him full-force. TK was hurt - he had hurt TK. He stepped forward, not sure what he was looking to do but desperate to make some kind of amends. TK flinched away from him, and his heart broke. He had done this. How could he have done this? 

There was noise everywhere; he could hear vague outcries from the others. The voices blended together - fragments of “what the hell man?!” and “TK!” floated disembodied through his mind. He had done this. He had hurt his friend. He was the reason his friend was on the floor, in pain. 

His pulse thrummed through his ears, wiping out all the commotion. There was a tightness in his chest and his breaths were harder to come by. He needed to leave, he couldn’t be here. He turned on his heel and bolted, rushing for the door. He ended up outside, around the back of the station, shaking as he sunk down onto the ground. 

He brings his knees up and rests his elbows on them before burying his head in his hands, forcing himself to breathe deeply. This was a disaster. All this had started because he was so scared that TK could have been hurt and then he went and hurt him. If that wasn’t a fuck up, he didn’t know what was. He was still berating himself and trying to calm his breathing when he heard careful footsteps. They paused next to him, quietly waiting. Judd lifted his head out of his hands to see Paul standing beside him, gazing at him with that look he got when he was analyzing. Judd didn’t bother to speak - he knew the other man would know exactly what he was thinking in a matter of seconds. 

Paul doesn’t disappoint when he does speak a few moments later, “The explosion at that house earlier, that triggered something for you didn’t it?” 

Judd couldn’t bring himself to form words just yet, so he settled on simply nodding. 

“It triggered something for you and when TK tried to approach you earlier, you weren’t thinking straight.” 

Judd raised his head up and ran a weary hand across his face, “That about sums it up,” he said weakly. 

“How are you doing now?”

Judd scoffed, “pissed off, mostly at myself.”

Paul nodded, “This stuff takes time,” he said evenly, “we all get it. Things are bound to happen from time to time.” 

Judd raised an eyebrow at him, “So what, y’all are cool with me just decking someone every once in a while?” 

Paul didn’t seem to know how to answer that, but he was saved the trouble of coming up with a response by the arrival of the Captian. He strode towards them, expression tense. 

“What the fuck was that Ryder?” he exclaimed as soon as he drew within earshot. 

Judd cringed. He had never seen Owen this mad, had never even heard him swear. If he wasn’t already sure he had screwed up, he knew now. 

“Cap, I’m sorry, I just…”

“You just what? Please, tell me what justifies that kind of an attack on a teammate.”

Part of Judd wanted to explain, wanted to tell him, but it all felt like an excuse. He had hurt a member of his team. He understood Owen’s anger - for all of his professionalism, there was no avoiding the fact that the firefighter Judd had just attacked was the Captain’s son and for the moment, the worried father had overtaken the level headed Captian. Judd didn’t stop him, didn’t try to deescalate: he deserved this wrath. 

He was content to let Owen’s anger run its course - he knew it wouldn’t take long. But Paul interrupted, “Cap,” he said sharply, “Judd and I were just talking and this all started with that explosion on the last call.” He didn’t come right out and say it, but he didn’t need to. Owen deflated instantly, a remorseful expression spreading across his face. He seemed to wilt as the anger left him and the shame of his outburst took over. 

“God Judd, I’m so sorry, I should have realized. There’s no way you would have done anything like this usually.”

Judd looked away. While uncomfortable, Owen’s anger had been easier to face. This pity and calm understanding was much harder. They clashed with the overwhelming sense of self-loathing he was experiencing. He should have a better handle on this by now; he shouldn’t be the one hurting the very people he was scared of losing. 

“I still shouldn’t have lashed out like that,” he said, voice tight. 

Owen shook his head, “I don’t think you had much of a choice. And that’s, well,” he paused to consider his words, “it’s not okay, but what you’re going through is not going to be solved overnight. It’s going to take time. But I know you’re putting in the work, that you’re making an effort so you will get there.”

Judd scoffed, “I ain’t so sure of that Cap.” How could he possibly have confidence in him right now? It had been months. He had done the work, gone to the therapy, and sometimes it seemed like it was worse. He had never before lashed out at someone like that. What if he had been home? What if that had been Grace? He felt physical revulsion at the thought alone. 

He put his head back into his hands to hide the tears of frustration that were starting to well up. Why was he still like this? Owen was right, he had put in the work. He had done - was still doing the therapy thing. How much longer would it be before he could stop remembering the worst night of his life without a moment’s notice? How much longer would it be before he could interact with his crew normally without them having to worry about him shattering? Judd Ryder had never been anywhere near fragile in his life. Now that he was here, he hated it. 

He heard Owen sigh and lower himself down so he was sitting on the ground next to Judd. “Everyone’s trauma is different, so I know that my experience is not going to be exactly like yours, but I can tell you that you will get there. I had good days and bad days - hell, I had a lot of bad days. I made a lot of mistakes and did things I regret. But as long as you keep trying, you will get through it.” He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was softer. “Honestly, I’ve been impressed by you. You’ve done so well - you are doing so well. Don’t let one bad day negate all the progress you have made.”

Judd swiped at his eyes before raising up his head, his gaze meeting Owen’s. “I hear you,” he replied, voice tight, “but I need to make sure that what happened just now never happens again.”

Owen shrugged, “I can’t promise you that it won’t, but I can tell you that we can take steps to make it less likely to happen again. I’m sure when you talk to your therapist, he’ll say the same thing. Or something more useful, most likely.” 

  
  


They sat in silence for a few moments longer before Owen pulled himself up, “We’ll give you a few minutes to yourself, and when you’re ready, we’ll all be in the kitchen. You’re not alone Judd, you never will be with this team.” 

“Thanks, Cap.” 

With a nod of acknowledgment, Owen and Paul were gone. Judd remained where he was for a few more minutes, thinking. He knew Owen was right - this was going to take time. He just felt like so much time had already passed. He hated the idea of how much longer it might take. 

Eventually, he figured he had taken enough time to mope and pulled himself up. He headed towards the station, still feeling the shame of what had happened, but not so much dread as before. He exited the engine bay, and paused. He could hear the chatter of the others in the kitchen. He didn’t think he was quite ready for that just yet, so he leaned against the ladder truck, gazing up at the memorial wall. He wondered what they would all think of this. 

“Judd?” 

TK’s voice, soft with hesitation and uncertainty, pulled him from his revelry. 

Judd turned to find him approaching from the locker rooms. The sight of the ice pack he had clutched to his shoulder sent a fresh wave of shame over him. He still couldn’t believe he had done that. 

TK noticed him staring at his injured shoulder, “it’s only bruised Judd, I’ll be fine,” he said in a reassuring voice, “I only have the ice on it because Michelle insisted.” 

Judd couldn’t stop staring. He heard TK’s words, but they barely processed. “TK,” he began again, “I’m so…”

TK shook his head, cutting him off, “No, you don’t need to apologize. I knew something was up with you, I should have connected the dots better. This is not your fault Judd.” 

Judd shook his head and gave a dark laugh, “I appreciate it, but you’re wrong kid.” 

TK shook his head, more emphatically this time, “No, I’m not. What you’re going through, I can’t even imagine. I know that it is not something you asked for, not something you want to be reminded of. I get that, Judd, and I want to help you through it, not make it worse.”

Judd swallowed, “You didn’t make it worse,” he said thickly. 

“I did,” he said gravely, “I didn’t mean to, but I did. You hold it together so well that sometimes it’s easy to forget you’re struggling. I didn’t even think before I reached out. If I had, maybe I wouldn’t have done it.” 

“I don’t need to be handled with kid gloves.” 

“Cowboy Judd? Perish the thought.” 

That at least pulled a chuckle out of Judd, and TK smiled as he continued. “I’m not saying that you’re fragile, I’m just saying that I should do what I can to help, or at least not make it worse.” 

When Judd looked like he was going to argue again, TK kept going, “We all have our struggles, Judd, but no one is looking to make anyone’s life any harder. We all want to help, that’s what family does. I thought I was helping today, but it turned out I made the wrong call. That was my mistake, not yours. I’ve learned from it and now this,” he gestured towards his injured shoulder, won’t happen again. We live, we learn, we move on.” 

Judd couldn’t do anything but stare at TK. When they had first met, he had seen him as a cocky, privileged jackass. Though that first impression had been shattered a long time ago, the more he actually got to know him, the more he was shocked by just how wrong he had been. Never in a million years would he have thought that the Captain’s brat would turn out to be someone so steady and supportive; someone he could lean on. 

He looked back up at the memorial wall. “They would have like you, you know,” he finally said aloud. 

“Yeah?” TK asked, walking over to join him. 

“Well, they would have thought you were a cocky pretty boy, but they would have come around.”

“Seems like I have that effect on you cowboy types.” 

Judd laughed at that. A real, genuine laugh. It felt like a miracle. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I suppose you do.” 

“What would have changed their minds?” 

Judd considered the question before answering, “Well there’s the fact that you are tougher than you look, thank god.” He chuckled at TK’s dramatic eye roll, “but I think it would mostly be the fact that you have a heart as big as Texas, and that you are always ready to help your friends. No matter what.” 

TK was quiet for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was soft, “I think I would have liked them too.” 

Judd nodded, swallowing thickly around the tears that were threatening to form. Not a day went by without the ache of missing his old team. He was fairly certain it never would. Finding a new one hadn’t filled the hole, but having people to lean on again had helped more than any therapy ever would. He didn’t know if he would ever get over this fear though - the fear of losing someone, again. He had already lost one family; he was certain he would not survive losing another. 

He glanced back over at TK, still leaning next to him, silently waiting, offering his support by just being there. He knew if he told him any of this he would probably have some words of wisdom, some saying or mantra to help. He would at least do his best to try and help shoulder this weight. But this was a fear he couldn’t put on anyone else - especially not someone in the center of it. So he said nothing. This was a demon he had to face alone. 

Eventually, he straightened up. He carefully bumped TK’s good shoulder with his own, “C’mon,” he said, “we should get to the kitchen before your dad sends out Buttercup after us.” TK chuckled and followed suit, leading the way to the kitchen. They arrived to the sound of laughter and the smell of Paul’s chili. Judd looked around the room and allowed himself to relax. These people were his family, and they were safe. Today was not the day he had to face up to his biggest fear. 

So he took a seat and a bowl of chili and allowed the comfort of their presence to wash over him. Bad things may have happened, but that did not make it a bad day. This feeling, their presence, is what would make it a good one instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have no personal experience with PTSD so most of this was based on research and my own experiences with anxiety. If anyone is an expert on PTSD and feels that I have done it a grave injustice, I am open to hearing about it. 
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed. This one was a little heavy. There may be another update soon because I think I need to write some fluff. There is a lot going on right now and while usually I find writing this kind of stuff cathartic, I think I need to just write something happy. So be on the lookout for that probably. If not I will see you back here next Friday for something. Not sure what yet, but I am three weeks into this posting schedule thing and I am determined to stick with it. 
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://brillliantbanshee.tumblr.com/). Prompts are always welcomed and appreciated!


	5. I used to be an only son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Judd starts asking questions about Carlos’s favorite color, TK is confused. Judd has decided he doesn’t know enough about Carlos and his questions are driving TK crazy. When Judd mentions his revelation to Grace, she suggests having TK and Carlos over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Only Son” by Shakey Graves 
> 
> For [Stef](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) for her birthday

“Why don’t we know Carlos?”

The question, from Judd as they packed up the equipment at the end of a call surprised TK. He froze in the act of rolling up the hose and looked at Judd incredulously. 

“What do you mean you don’t know him? You know him! He’s always around.”

“Yeah,” Judd allowed, “but I don’t feel like I know him, know him. Like, what’s his favorite color? What are his parent’s names? You know, that kind of stuff.” 

Now TK was looking a little suspicious, “Why do you need to know my boyfriend’s favorite color?” he asked skeptically.

“I don’t, it was just an example.” 

“An example of what, exactly?” 

“Of the fact that we don’t know him! I mean, he’s important to you and you’re my family, so I feel like I should know more about him!” 

The look TK was giving Judd now was much softer, “That’s actually very sweet,” he allowed, a small smile spreading across his lips. 

Judd scoffed, throwing a glove at him, “Don’t get sappy on me now kid, we’ve got work to do.” 

“You started it,” TK griped, but continued rolling up the hose. 

The conversation didn’t end there though, of course. As soon as they got back to the firehouse, Judd started again. 

“All I’m saying,” he declared defensively as TK glared at him across the table, “is that we don’t know him and I think that’s a little weird. I mean, you spend more time with him than just about anyone else, shouldn’t we at least know a little bit about him?” 

“What, are you jealous Judd?” TK sniped back, having lost patience with this conversation long ago. 

“Yeah man, you are being a little intense about this,” Paul noted as he scooped more pasta onto his plate. 

“I’m not allowed to be concerned?” Judd demanded incredulously.

Marjan shrugged, “when there is cause to be concerned absolutely, but I can’t really see any as of right now.”

“No cause...how would we know?! What do we really know about Carlos Reyes?”

A new voice sounded from the engine bay as the paramedic crew walked into the kitchen, fresh off their latest call, “What do you want to know about Carlos, and why?” Michelle asked as she grabbed a plate from the counter and began to scoop some pasta onto it. 

TK groaned, but Judd carried on undaunted: “I was just saying that I don’t feel like we know enough about Carlos, considering how close he is with TK and all.” 

Michelle peered over at TK with a questioning eyebrow raised. “Please make it stop,” he pleaded with her. A small smile spread across her face as she joined them at the table. “I can field your Carlos questions,” she volunteered, “what do you want to know?” 

TK glared at her, “Traitor.” She shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. 

Judd wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth, “What’s his favorite color?” 

TK put his head on the table with a dramatic groan. 

“Why do you all hate me?” he whined, voice muffled against the table. Paul patted him sympathetically on the shoulder while Judd and Michelle continued to chat. 

* * *

It had been the bell that had saved TK in the end when Judd and Michelle’s conversation was cut short by the sounding of the siren. When the remainder of the shift turned out to be too busy for the conversation to continue, he couldn’t say that he was too upset. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the next shift came in and TK and the others were free to leave. 

He headed right to Carlos’s house, trying not to think about everything Judd had said. He let himself in, dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes, and headed into the house. “Carlos?” he called as he walked. 

“In here!” Carlos’s familiar voice called. TK followed the sound into the living room where he found Carlos on the couch with a book open. “Hey babe,” he said with a smile as TK drew closer, “how was work?” 

“Ugh,” was all TK said before collapsing onto the couch and burying his head into Carlos’s shoulder. 

Carlos raised an eyebrow, “That bad, huh? Rough calls?”

TK raised his head just long enough to meet Carlos’s gaze, “Not really. There were a lot of them, but nothing major.”

“Dare I ask what brought this on then?” Carlos asked with a significant look towards TK’s position, though the person in question failed to notice as his head was once again buried in Carlos’s shoulder.

“Judd,” TK said, the exasperation in his voice evident even with his face pressed against Carlos. 

Carlos bit back a smile, “And what did Judd have to say today?” 

“He kept asking me why they ‘don’t know you’. What is that even supposed to mean? Of course, they know you - not knowing your favorite color isn’t going to change anything.” 

Carlos had a distinct feeling that he was missing at least half the story. “Did Judd say why he thought it was an issue?” 

TK lifted his head up to shake it, “He just kept saying because we spent so much time together he - and the rest of the team - should be able to know you better. But the rest of the team doesn’t have a problem with it; it’s just Judd!” 

He glanced at Carlos, hoping to find validation in his face but when he found a thoughtful look instead, he groaned. 

“Don’t tell me you agree with him!” 

Carlos shook his head and chuckled, “No, not exactly. I was just thinking about how much I appreciate the fact that you have people in your life who care enough to get worked up about these things. Judd is just trying to protect you; he just wants you to be safe and happy. You know that, right?” 

TK deflated and flopped back into the couch, “Yeah,” he said glumly, “I do. Still, he acts like I’m a little kid instead of an adult fully capable of making my own choices. 

Carlos leaned over to where TK now rested against the back of the couch and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Judd knows that, but it’s not going to stop him from being worried. That’s a good thing - it shows that he cares.” 

TK leaned back into Carlos’s embrace with a sigh, “I know you’re right, but it’s still annoying.” 

Carlos barked out a laugh, “Welcome to the world of siblings, only child.” 

TK swatted at him, “You know Michelle started spilling all your secrets, right?” he retorted. 

Carlos shrugged, “I accepted that I have no say in what Michelle Blake does many years ago. Life is easier when you just accept that.” 

* * *

Judd let himself in their front door and was welcomed by the smell of Grace’s cooking. He smiled as he slipped his bag from his shoulder and headed into the kitchen, coming to a halt behind his wife as he slid his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned down to press a kiss against the side of her neck. She smiled and reached up a hand to cup his cheek as she turned to face him. 

“Well hello husband, how was work?” 

Judd waved a dismissive hand, “It was fine, but nothing compared to coming home and seeing you.” 

Grace laughed lightly, leaning forward to press a kiss against his jaw, “All these years and still a charmer. What am I going to do with you, Judson Ryder?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

She grinned coyly, “remind me of that after dinner.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

With one more kiss, she pulled herself out of his embrace and turned back to the stove where a pot of chili was simmering. Judd leaned against the counter next to her. “How was work for you today?” he asked.

She shrugged, “the usual really, nothing too crazy. What about you? Did you guys end up responding to that six-car pile-up?” 

Judd nodded, “We did. It thankfully wasn’t that bad - could have been a lot worse. Everyone walked away from it.”

“Thank God for that,” Grace said as she dipped a spoon into the chili to taste it. She considered before handing the spoon to Judd, “can you taste this? I feel like it needs something.” 

Judd obliged, taking a taste and making a sound of contentment, “Tastes perfect to me.” 

“You always say that.” 

“That’s because it always is!” 

“You’re no help,” Grace declared, but a smile was playing at her lips, “why don’t you get out some bowls and we’ll dig into this ‘perfect chili’ then?” 

Judd happily obliged. A few minutes later they were seated at their table chatting over their bowls of chili. Judd had recently returned to his topic of the day: Carlos Reyes.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that we don’t know anything about him?”

Grace shrugged, “I think we know the important things: he’s a good person and he cares about TK. Everything else is just extra and will come, with time.” 

“It just feels weird.” 

“Judd, have you considered that maybe you don’t know all that much because they’re still in the early stages of their relationship and are taking this time to get to know each other?” 

Judd faltered a bit, “I guess so. I still don’t think I like it. I just...I worry about him. I know I shouldn’t, but I do. He’s been through a lot; I don’t want to see him get crushed.” 

There was silence as Grace considered her response. “Then maybe you should tell him that. Right now he has no idea where your heart is in this, he doesn’t know why you’re so invested,” she said gently. 

Judd studied his chili as he spoke again, “You’re right,” he replied, “but I still feel like I need to get to know Carlos better. I just need to know that TK is in good hands.”

“Then instead of harassing the poor boy, why don’t we have them both over for dinner? I feel like it might be more effective than your firehouse interrogations.” 

Judd perked up, a smile spreading across his face, “Have I ever told you that you are a genius, Grace Ryder?” 

“It may have come up before, but it never hurts to hear it.” 

“Well, you are a genius, and I love you.” 

Grace smiled at him, “you’re sweet, but if we’re going to have people over for dinner we have work to do, so finish your chili.” 

  
  


* * *

“Carlos, relax. It’s going to be fine.” 

Carlos looked up at the house before them with trepidation, “then why do I feel like I’m about to face the firing squad?” 

TK frowned at him, “I really don’t know. It’s just Grace and Judd, you know them! It’ll be fine.” 

“I know that I know them, but this feels different somehow.” 

TK turned in his seat to face him, “Different how?” 

Carlos shook his head miserably, “Like meeting your parents all over again, but worse. I love your dad, but he doesn’t exactly pull off intimidation well. Judd on the other hand…” 

TK scoffed and placed a comforting hand on Carlos’s knee, “Please, like Grace would let him do anything foolish.”

* * *

“Judson Ryder, you are not going to do anything foolish.” 

Judd made an indignant sound but Grace held up a finger, “I mean it, Judd. They are guests in our home, and Carlos is a nice boy that cares about TK. We don’t need any of this macho-man intimidation bullshit, thank you very much.” 

Judd grumbled and Grace raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you want TK to be happy? Because Carlos makes him happy. We’ve all seen it.” Judd deflated and she smiled at him, “I know your heart is in the right place my love, but TK doesn’t need you to be that. You wanted to get to know Carlos, then get to know Carlos. And that’s a lot easier to do when you’re not glowering at him.” 

“I love how we can have an entire conversation and I don’t even get a word in,” Judd griped, though the smile playing at his lips gave him away. Grace rolled her eyes at him, but any retort was cut off by the sound of the doorbell echoing through the house. They crossed to the front door and Grace pulled it open to reveal TK and Carlos standing on the front stoop, a bottle of wine and a bouquet of flowers in Carlos’s arms.

Grace gestured for them to enter, reaching out to pull TK into a hug as he entered. “I feel like I hardly see you anymore TK Strand,” she said reproachfully. 

TK chuckled into her shoulder, “Sorry Grace, I’ve just been busy between work and...other stuff.” 

“Mhm,” Grace said dryly as they pulled apart, “Well when ‘other stuff’ looks as good as he does, I guess I have to give you a pass.” She turned her gaze to Carlos then, still standing in the doorway. She took a step forward and pulled him into a hug as well. “It’s good to see you, Carlos.” 

Carlos returned the hug, “It’s good to see you too Grace,” he said as they pulled apart, “these are for you.” He held out the bottle of wine and bouquet of flowers he had brought. 

She smiled at him as she took them. “You’re a gem Carlos Reyes.” 

He returned her smile before his gaze traveled past her to Judd, who was clapping TK in the shoulder. Their gazes met and they studied each other for a moment before Judd stuck out his hand, “Carlos, it’s good to see you.”

Carlos grasped his hand, “You too, Judd.” 

There was silence again as TK and Grace glance at each other, TK’s eyebrows raised and Grace’s expression exasperated. She shook her head then and crossed to Judd, laying a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s eat, shall we?”

* * *

“Grace, this is amazing. Is that tarragon on this?” 

Grace nodded, smiling at Carlos, “it is. I know dill is typical for salmon, but I just like the tarragon better. Has a bit more of a zing.” 

Carlos nodded enthusiastically, “It does. I hadn’t thought of trying that, but I’m going to be doing it from now on.” 

TK laughed lightly, “I’ll have no complaints about that. It really is good, Grace.” 

“Thank you, dear. So, am I correct I’m guessing that Carlos does most of the cooking?” 

Both TK and Carlos nodded. “He tries,” Carlos allowed, “but…”

“But the last time I tried I almost burned down Carlos’s kitchen, so we’re taking a break from that for a while,” TK finished. 

Judd laughed, “What, you don’t get enough of that at work?”

“Apparently not,” Carlos said drily as TK smiled sheepishly. 

“Maybe you guys should consider having him practice at work - at least you’d be better equipped to handle it there,” Carlos said to Judd, who chuckled. 

“I’ll talk to Strickland, but I make no promises. Besides he’s the best damn dish boy we’ve ever had you know, I’d hate to lose out on that.” 

TK rolled his eyes, “I’m right here you know,” he reminded them. 

Carlos nodded, “We know, you’re meant to hear it.” 

Judd chuckled again and TK shook his head. He sat back and watched the conversation flow. He watched Judd and Carlos banter across the table with a soft smile. He may have given Carlos a hard time about his nerves, but the truth was he had been a little nervous about tonight as well. He liked Carlos a lot; he may even love him. It mattered to him that he and Judd got along. Judd’s opinion mattered to him, too. Sometimes he marveled at the fact that he had found such solid relationships in such a short time since his move to Austin, but the fact was that he had and now he just wanted all these people who were so important to him to get along. Really, was that too much to ask?   
  


Dinner passed without incident, but there was a tension evident just below the surface. TK knew that Grace sensed it too. When she asked him to go to the kitchen with her to get dessert out, he nodded and followed only allowing himself a solitary glance over his shoulder to where Judd and Carlos now sat in strained silence. 

As he and Grace moved through the kitchen, he couldn’t help but glance back at the doorway, wondering what was happening beyond the threshold. 

“Worrying at the door won’t change anything,” Grace chided lightly as she pulled out a stack of dessert plates. 

TK sighed, “I know, but I don’t think I can help it.” 

Grace shook her head, “Our boys maybe both be stubborn and just a bit hard-headed, but they’re not fools. They know how important this is to you, and they both want what’s best for you. That’s where they’ll find their common ground. From there, maybe they’ll realize just how much alike they are.” 

TK paused in the act of gathering forks from the drawer Grace had indicated, “They are, aren’t they?” 

“Fortunately or unfortunately, They may not always have the same approach or temperament, but they both care so deeply, and love so thoroughly. I’m happy for you TK; there’s nothing in the world quite like being loved like that.” 

TK smiled down at the silverware draw in an attempt to hide the blush he knew was creeping up his cheeks. “It is quite something, isn’t it?” he said softly. 

He shut the drawer and crossed over to where Grace had the pie and the plates on a tray. When he drew closer, she looked him in the eyes.

“It’s going to be alright you know, this thing with Judd and Carlos? Judd is just worried, but he’ll see what we all see.”

TK nodded, “I know,” he replied, voice strong and confident, “I never doubted it.” 

  
  


* * *

There was silence in the dining room after TK and Grace left for the kitchen. Judd and Carlos studied each other, each holding the other’s gaze. It was Carlos who finally broke the silence. 

“You do realize trying to intimidate me won’t work, right Judd? Just say what you want to say.” 

Judd nodded, “I don’t know what you know about TK’s past - and it’s not my place to tell you - but I know that he had been through a lot. He has survived a lot to get to this point, and he’s still healing. It’s not that I don’t think he can take care of himself, lord knows he can and has, but I don’t want to see him have to.”

“And you want to know you can trust me to not hurt him,” Carlos finished. 

“That about sums it up,” Judd agrees. 

“Then I think you should know the most important fact about me: I care about TK Strand far too much to ever hurt him. And I think you knew that already Judd, otherwise we would have had this conversation a long time ago.” 

Judd shrugged, “I’m not TK’s keeper - he doesn’t need my permission to do anything or see anyone. I’m just looking to find out more about you, so I can make my own conclusions. I just want to know more about the person my little brother is trusting his heart with.”

There was silence again that stretched for several long moments before Carlos spoke again, voice softer, “I’m glad he has you looking out for him Judd.” 

Judd shrugged, “he’s my brother.” He said it matter of factly; as if it should be obvious. Carlos nodded. 

“Still,” he continued, “I appreciate it and I know he does too, even if he doesn’t always show it. But if it makes you feel better, I suppose you can ask a few questions.” 

Judd grinned, “Then tell me, Carlos, what is your favorite color?” 

  
  


* * *

It was late when they fell into bed that night stuffed with Grace’s cooking and the warmth of good conversation with friends. 

“Have I mentioned yet how happy I am that neither of us has to get up early tomorrow?” TK asked. 

Carlos laughed lightly as he rolled closer to TK, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer, “You may have, once or twice.” 

“Well I am,” TK reiterated, “Nothing in the world sounds better than spending a morning in bed with you. Especially after all that food we ate.” 

“I thought we were going to roll out of there,” Carlos agreed.

TK’s answering laugh was light and it made Carlos’s heart swell. He pulled him closer, burying his head into the crook of TK’s neck. “That was nice,” he said eventually, “it was nice to spend time with them, to get to know them a little better.” 

“The fact that Judd didn’t pummel you like you were worried he might probably doesn’t hurt either.” 

“I did not think he was going to do that,” Carlos muttered defensively, “but I’m still glad we got to talk things out.” 

TK rolled over to face him. He reached out a hand and ran it down Carlos’s arm. He held Carlos’s gaze for a moment before looking down at the space between them. 

“Did you realize when you came up to me in that bar that you’d be in for this level of crazy family?” he asked softly. 

Carlos kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaning back into his pillow, “not in the slightest, but you’re worth it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it. Pretty short and to the point, not a lot of hidden meaning in this one. 
> 
> If you liked it and want to see more let me know in the comments. You can also come find me on [tumblr](https://brilliantbanshee.tumblr.com/) and see my full bingo card for prompts. Link is in my upper nav bar. 
> 
> Please send me things so I can write them so I can maintain some illusion of sanity while being trapped in the house with my family who I haven't lived with in almost 4 years (I love them but it's been an adjustment). 
> 
> Also I am planning at least one more chapter to this one. It's already started and should be up soon (?)


End file.
